In the present state of the art all locks are mostly fitted directly to the object which one intends to lock or in any case and necessarily near the bolt or the actuator, thus at the opening point. This is an inconvenience as it makes them easily detectable and easily reachable the breaking-into point. And even more so if one deals with locking devices using a mechanical key or with latch systems. Moreover, when necessary, in case of emergency exits or in case of failures or lack of electricity it is not always easy and quick to disconnect the engine-driven mechanisms thus to invalidate the opening or closing functions of the locking system with all related problems. Also, at present in case of a locking device disconnection the subsequent good re-establishment of the mechanism is often endangered. Besides, in the security and domotics fields an inconvenience is that it is necessary to fit different devices to obtain all the functions carried out by our device. For example, at present sensors and engine driver mechanisms must be fitted into or onto the inside or outside doors or shutters or opening points to perform the day and night functions. Moreover other protection, control and anti breaking-into systems are required and these are often aesthetically or practically not suitable and also rather expensive. Another inconvenience is that all the present systems in case of failure must either be repaired or replaced as they have lost their characteristics and, while waiting for an engineer to arrive, often not quickly, the disabling of the mechanism and thus closure of doors and windows as well as the protection of real estates also from breaking-into dangers is not always safe and easy or even possible. Other usually rather large and sometimes hardly available to the wide public devices are those using a hybrid system made up mostly by air or oil miniaturized pistons always connected to a compressor or to an hydraulic control unit which make them difficult to fit both for space reasons and above all for difficulty to fit all security controls and limit switches. A further inconvenience has been noticed also when different mechatronics devices using actuators made up of complex and redundant mechanisms have been used for example in some expanding fields such as amateur, professional and/or industrial robotics applied also to two or more wheel-vehicles and to mobile or hide away accessories. What is needed, therefore, is a device combining different functions and easily fit for various fields and representing the solution for one or more of the above mentioned inconveniences.